RUSTED GEAR
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: In the year 2129 the Founder's have gained total control of the world once again, the following year, the "Los Ninos Puro" project was established, now, the clone of Solid Snake must save mankind just like his father did, the last Snake, is our only hope.


* * *

RUSTED GEAR

* * *

I don't own Metal Gear or anything related, this whole story is fictional and is based on the main series, this fanfic will take place in the year 2158, the main character is a clone of Old Snake, enjoy the fic and I hope you will like it and stick through this till I finish.

Special Thanks: My mom for giving me the translation for "The Pure Children"

Note: She was born speaking Spanish.

* * *

The year was 2158, over a hundred and fifty years since the events on Shadow Moses, a secret projected was established in the year 2130, the project was to be called "Los niños puros" or "The Pure Children." They were the first children to try to be cloned in almost two-hundred years. The events of GOTP had been held secret for over a hundred years by the government's which they had taken place in, if anyone talked about the events, the governments were to arrest them and classify them and senile, if they said anything through video on the web or such as a book, it would be withdrawn and the creator and anyone involved would be killed and classified it as a typical "Accident."

No one alive knows nothing anything more about the GOTP events, only the Founder's or as you know, the Patriots. The Founder's are no longer linked to the world, they are just data now, on a simple USB Flash Drive, they say that because of GOTP's events that when the Founder's became cut off from the world, that they were temporarily put in file form, like a virus, by someone named "Big Boss" as his intents to rid the Founder's. They say he died with the drive in his coat's pocket, they found out that he didn't have it anymore soon after someone robbed his grave.

They say that the person who robbed his grave was named David Emmerich, apparently the mother and he got into his Great Uncle's computer files that he locked up and found out all about the events of GOTP. When he obtained the Drive he had it locked up in a secret facility in on Shadow Moses island, no one knows if its true, the world soon flooded and is now in solid ice under water, they're not even sure of the exact location anymore, the flood and freezing of water into ice expanded Alaska's area over four times its original size, but they said that he also made a copy of it just incase, but this one needed a password over thirty digits in length, that way if someone tried to access the file, no one would remember the code, but just incase someone had it on paper he set up a security system that would increase the heat to a temperature to burn and short-circuit anything that would get in, the device's set up were taken to extreme measures, even coating the wires and machines in over trillions of dollars worth of diamonds.

Someone unfortunately in the year 2126 accessed the terminal, and was even able to find is location, he bypassed all security and withstood the extreme heat, they said that he should've died from dehydration, he was wearing a suit he designed that would slow down the movement of molecule's that were outside his suit, therefore making it seem like the room was just like a simple outdoor's area. He even managed to break the terminals diamond shielding, he made it look simple, made a chainsaw that used the same type of coating on his suit and wrapped the metal over it, and then over with a diamond coating, then another layer of his suits coating and then he wrapped it around in another layer of diamonds, should've taken him years to make such a thing, he did it in under two days, apparently his father was working and a machine that used diamonds as well to cut things faster.

The son took his inventions and reconfigured it to make this machine have the capabilities to make multiple weapons out of diamonds as well, unfortunately all the worlds diamonds had to be taken away to make the security and shielding for the facility. He obtained the Drive and found the sunken ship known as "Outer Haven," once obtained, he rebooted the whole places power, just enough to get it to the closest land area possible, he then powered up the facilities motherboard, the same place where the Founder's lost contact with the world, he made it the place where they would also regain contact with the world. The world was once again controlled by the Founder's, the first thing they did was put the man who returned them, out of commission. The world was once again chained by the shackles known as slavery, forced to do what they didn't want to do.

Someone known as Shadowed Lizard came out from no where and told everyone about the man called Solid Snake. They looked at this as a sign from god, they said that a dominant clone like Snake wasn't shackled by fate because he was never a natural born person. They also looked at his comrades the same way, they said that because they knew Snake or at least knew someone linked to him, that their shackles were removed, almost like the snake slithered through the locks and opened them, and when unlocked he ate them and digested them, setting the person free from slavery.

The boy born from the project was named Rusted Snake, they said that only a snake could finish the job once started. Because its been years since Solid Snake's existence they look at him and the metal gear's and originally would name him Metal Snake, but because its been almost two-hundred years, that metal would be completely rusted, and so gave him the name "Rusted Snake." His mother was a descendant of the man who locked up the Drive, his father was Solid Snake, therefore he wouldn't be alive.

Apparently, there was a woman named Naomi Hunter who had operated on Solid Snake, during the events of GOTP, she ran experiments on him, she removed some of his nano-machines, she removed about two full test tube's worth of nano-machines, she had to extract them with three needles, two were average sized but one was a small needle, she never told anyone else except for a man named Campbell, she told him that world may need another Snake one day, and to use the frozen DNA in needle if needed. This happened soon after she betrayed a man named Hal, to join Liquid Ocelot, but in-between leaving Hal and joining Liquid.

So much information was left out of government files, mainly because they knew none of this, only the man named Shadowed Lizard knew this for some reason, now everyone in the mission to get rid of the Founder's knew about these events. The man now known as Rusted Snake is twenty-seven, in a month he'll become twenty-eight in another two years he'll become thirty, and he'll start his mission to destroy the Founder's and make sure no trace of them is left.

* * *

END PROLOGUE...


End file.
